Convicción e indecisión
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Bakugo no entiende porqué su novio ha dejado de abrazarle por las noches. [TodoBaku]


**Convicción e indecisión**

.

.

.

.

Las doce de la noche pasadas y Todoroki parecía ya haberse dormido pero para Bakugo era otra historia. La cama que compartían era mediana, ni demasiado pequeña ni excesivamente amplia, cabían los dos perfectamente. A Todoroki siempre le había gustado dormirse abrazando el cuerpo de su chico, era ya más que una rutina, un vicio que había cogido. Bakugo solía dormirse de costado y Todoroki le pasaba uno de sus brazos por entre su cintura y lo pegaba a él, incluso en verano cuando el calor asfixiaba, no dejaba de hacerlo.

¿Estaría muy cansado? Se preguntó interiormente el rubio al ser el tercer día consecutivo que aquello no había sucedido. Ya no le abrazaba, hacía días que no le abrazaba. Y aunque en apariencia todo parecía estar como siempre, eso a Bakugo le carcomía por dentro.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese mitad y mitad?

A Bakugo le atormentaba demasiado no saber respuestas y no quería tener que preguntárselo de frente ya que le haría verse expuesto y sentirse idiota.

Dándole vueltas a la cabeza e ideando mil y una hipótesis posibles logró que el insomnio ganase y no pudiese pegar ojo hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Al despertarse Todoroki ya no estaba.

**· · · **

— Hoy te has ido más temprano de lo habitual — dijo Bakugo cogiendo asiento en una de mas sillas de la mesa del comedor.

— Sí, me he despertado sobre las seis y te he visto durmiendo tan tranquilo que no he querido despertarte. Me he ido a caminar un poco.

Eran días libres, no tenían que entrenar, al menos no por obligación teniendo que ir a clase,

pero aún así Todoroki no desaprovechaba el momento para ejercitarse y estar en forma.

— Que fastidio. Eso puedes hacerlo a cualquier hora — argumento sin entender del todo esa costumbre suya de hacerlo todo a primera hora del día.

— Me gusta hacerlo por la mañana, el aire es agradable y me despeja, me ayuda a coger fuerzas.

— Bobadas.

Todoroki que ya conocía de sobras el temperamento de Bakugo se limitó a pasar por alto ese comentario.

— ¿Tú vas a pasarte todos los días sin hacer nada? — curioseo Todoroki sin saber muy bien por donde tiraría Bakugo, siempre era impredecible.

— Depende, si me sale de los cojones seguramente sí. Me pasaré todos los días sin hacer nada. ¿Para qué? Si estoy de puta madre. A plena potencia, podría parar un avión — chuleo.

— Como prefieras, luego te va a costar volver a la rutina.

— ¡Qué le den a la rutina! -contesto Bakugo de mala gana.

No podía evitarlo, estaba de mala hostia y eso se reflejaba en su vocabulario, y su forma de hablar y por supuesto de eso se había dado cuenta Todoroki. No le había dicho nada hasta entonces pero al ver que llegaba a esos extremos de incluso ser borde decidió intervenir.

—¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? -inquirió tratando de averiguar alguna pista que le hiciese entender.

—Nada —corto secamente y se levanto pasando de largo a Todoroki y alejándose hacia la habitación de ambos.

Todoroki le siguió por detrás y se quedo observándole desde la puerta. Bakugo se tiro encima de la cama de espaldas.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte allí empanado o te largas y me dejas descansar? —dijo después de un rato al ver que se había quedado mirándole.

Todoroki reaccionó y supo con certeza que algo andaba mal en Bakugo. Cierto era que siempre tenía ese tono rebelde y alguna que otra mala palabra solía salir de su boca, pero aquello resultaba excesivo. Algo que no solía ser lo convencional. Se llevaban bien, estaban saliendo como pareja desde hacía cuatro meses y todo parecía ir viento en popa. ¿Entonces…?

—Dime que te pasa — insistió incapaz de dejar la situación como estaba.

—Pasa que tengo sueño y tú estás ahí dándome el coñazo.

Se estaba pasando de la raya, lo sabía, pero se sentía rabioso y no sabía como parar esa emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo estás de mal humor por culpa del sueño? —tenia que haber algo más, de eso estaba seguro pero forzar a Bakugo nunca había sido una buena solución —. Está bien. Iré a tomar una ducha.

Se fue y Bakugo dio un puñetazo contra a almohada. Su jodido orgullo no le dejaba vivir en paz, y ni siquiera había podido decirle el porqué de toda esa rabieta.

El día pasó y apenas tuvieron interacción, Bakugo se quedo malhumorado dentro de la habitación y Todoroki después de estudiar volvió a salir a comprar y hacer un par de recados. Cuando regresó ya había anochecido.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció pero nadie le respondió.

Algo preocupado se fue directo al cuarto para ver si Bakugo seguía allí. Se lo encontró como él solía dormir, hacía un lado. Se sintió aliviado de inmediato al verle y se fue directo hacia él.

—Oi….—lo zarandeo un poco para no despertarle bruscamente pero cuando Bakugo abrió los ojos y le vio se asustó de repente y se incorporó de golpe —. Vale, tranquilo, no quería asustarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la habitación se había quedado a oscuras, ya no entraba el sol por la ventana, dándose cuenta entonces que se había quedado dormido.

—Si sigues durmiendo luego no vas a poder hacerlo por la noche.

—Qué más da, anoche tampoco pude dormir —soltó dándose cuenta al momento que acababa de decir algo que no quería decir.

Todoorki se le quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Te encontraste mal? —quiso saber intranquilo. Bakugo no dijo nada y Todoroki se desespero —¿Qué te está pasando?

Bakugo quiso ignorar a Todoroki bajando de la cama pero este no le dejó, le cogió de la muñeca e intensificó la mirada.

—Ni por un momento te creas que vas a volver a escabullirte como si nada. Me merezco una explicación ¿no crees? —no entendía nada y por supuesto eso aparte de incomodarle, le hacía ponerse nervioso—¡Habla de una vez maldita sea!

—¿Una explicación de qué? No tengo ninguna. ¡Y ahora suéltame! Quiero ducharme, estoy sudando que no veas.

—No, no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que te dignes a habar. Tú verás —le impuso a sabiendas de que a veces no quedaba más remedio que ir en ese plan con ese cabeza hueca orgulloso.

—¡Já! ¡Qué te lo has creído!

Todoroki no despegaba su vista ni un segundo de él y su posición rígida y dura advertían totalmente que no iba con bromas.

—¿Tiene que ver con nosotros? —expuso y el cuerpo de Bakugo se removió —. ¿Es eso, verdad? Dilo, dilo claro. No te calles nada... por favor —y más que una suplica era su deseo de saber con total claridad si algo por pequeño que fuese había cambiado entre ellos.

—Pues sí ¿y qué?

Todoroki asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Vale...Se trata de eso, ¿Y no piensas decir nada? —de pronto su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión y sintió una presión en su estómago —. Di lo que sea pero rápido —exigió sabiendo que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Había pasado algo de lo que no se había enterado?

—¡Suéltame! —se deshizo del agarre de Todoroki y bajo de la cama alejándose de la cercanía de Todoroki ya que al tenerlo cerca flaqueaba y lo sabía bien —. ¿No deberías ser tú quien dijese algo?

—¿Yo?

—No te hagas el tonto.

Todoroki que aunque trataba en su cabeza de pensar en algo coherente que hubiese podido llevar a Bakugo a coger esa actitud hacía él, no lograba llegar a nada en claro.

—¿Es culpa mía? —dijo finalmente ignorando por completo la causa —Sea lo que sea, estaría bien que lo dijeses para poder hablarlo.

—Oh, claro...Hablarlo….—dijo en un tono irónico —. Mientras yo quedo como un completo imbécil.

—Katsuki… —no quiso acercarse al rubio aunque ganas no le faltaban, no quería que este se pusiese más a la defensiva o le rehuyese como ya había pasado con anterioridad.

—Como quieras...Voy a decírtelo todo bien alto y claro, para que luego no me vengas con mierdecillas… ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de tu actitud! ¡Y de que por culpa tuya yo tenga que pasarlas putas! ¡Sí, es verdad, llevo días sin poder dormir bien! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! —Todoroki atónito ante sus palabras le prestó toda su atención —Porque a ti te ha dado la puta gana de dejarme de lado -finalizo y esto último le costo decirlo más que ninguna otra cosa.

Su garganta ahora apenas tenía saliva y empezaba a dolerle.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Todoroki mandó al infierno cualquier advertencia que le dijese su cerebro de no acercarse hacía él y esta vez lo hizo —. ¿Dejarte de lado? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Ni se me ocurriría jamás hacer algo así. Yo no…

Bakugo le interrumpió.

—Pero si va a resultar que ahora pierdes la memoria….Te estas haciendo viejo —quiso burlarse aunque interiormente estaba bulliendo a más no poder.

—¡¿Cuándo he hecho algo así?! ¡Dímelo! —termino de cortar la distancia que les separaba y Bakugo quedo aprisionado contra la pared de la habitación, teniendo a Todoroki de frente.

—Todas estas últimas noches —fue lo único que pronunció Bakugo después de un breve silencio.

Todoroki entonces recreo y como un flash back volvió a aquellos momentos tratando de acordarse de algo en particular y efectivamente logró llegar a ello.

—Así que era eso… —se pego de golpe al cuerpo de Bakugo y ejerciendo una presión que no solía utilizar a menudo lo abrazo contra él durante un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar —. Eres un completo idiota. Un completo idiota….

Bakugo pudo percibir como el corazón de Todoroki bombeaba furioso y su piel estaba erizada. Quiso apartarle pero algo más fuerte le obligo a no hacerlo.

—¿Ni en un millón de años voy a conseguir que entiendas lo importante que eres en mi vida? —era una pregunta al aire más que dirigida a Bakugo, pero hizo que el rubio se agitase —. Por eso estoy contigo, me importas —ahora una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de sus bíceps y lo estrecho —. Me dañe el tendón. Se me hace complicado levantar el brazo y mantenerlo en una posición elevada no es lo más adecuado según me dijeron. Me daba miedo que al ser tan reciente la fractura empeorase, por eso no quise….¡Dios! ¡Y pensar que todo este conflicto ha sido por eso…!

Le daba rabia y al mismo tiempo alivio de saberlo pero impotencia también al revelarse que Bakugo lo había estado pasando mal seguramente imaginándose alguna que otra historia rara como solía hacer.

—¿Qué me estás contando? —inquirió Bakugo sin llegar a creérselo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo por qué tenía el brazo algo jodido? Y él se había estado comiendo la cabeza como un demente…

—Sí, debería habértelo dicho pero no quise preocuparte, cuando en realidad esto se va a curar muy rápido.

—¡Maldita sea! —esta vez en un arrebato impulsivo y sin pensar fue Bakugo quien desesperado ante la cercanía de Todoroki lo cogió de la camiseta que traía puesta y lo empotro hacía sus labios.

Todoroki apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir su boca. Bakugo no solo era duro con sus palabras, sino también con su forma de actuar, la delicadeza no era algo que fuese con él. Todoroki ya se había acostumbrado y le atraía esa faceta pasional y frenética de su novio por eso nunca se quejaba. El morreo paso a mayores cuando Todoroki se juntó en ese vaivén y ambos ejercían presión el uno contra el otro, convirtiendo aquello en una pequeña batalla. La saliva la intercambiaron y no fue hasta pasado un minuto y pico que tuvieron que separarse.

Todoroki muy alterado tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

—Con esto me queda más claro lo mucho que me has echado de menos—no quiso decirlo como burla pero Bakugo no se lo tomo demasiado de buenas y le dio un pequeño empujón —. Hey...Yo siempre te echo de menos – volvió a atraerlo contra él, dejando un poco de espacio entre ellos —. Lo siento por no haber sido completamente sincero, pero te pido que no vuelvas a ir a la tuya como lo has hecho.

—¡¿Y qué querías?! ¿Qué querías que pensase? Era raro, pensaba que quizás ya no… —lo último lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo.

—¿Ya no qué?

Después de unos segundos en los que meditó lo que iba a decir al final lo soltó.

—¡Pues que ya no querías abrazarme o yo qué sé! —aparto la mirada de la de Todoroki ya que decir aquello era mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado decir en voz alta —. Es una idiotez ¿vale?

—¡No! No es ninguna idiotez —negó Todoroki —. Lo que no entiendo es como se te ocurren semejantes disparates. ¿Qué no ves que me gustas?

Bakugo volvió a mirar a Todoroki a los ojos, y al verse reflejado en ellos captó de pleno su determinación. Esa que a menudo le atravesaba el alma. Esa que solía intimidarle aunque no lo admitiese, y que le tenía completamente enamorado. No contestó a su pregunta y Todoroki haciendo alarde de su valor, le presionó de nuevo con sus palabras.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es así? Sabes que me tienes loco, que me vuelves loco. ¡Estoy loco por ti! ¡¿Me oyes?! Loco como no tienes ni idea.

—Calla...—murmuro Bakugo entre abochornado y un poco confundido.

Sí, por supuesto que sabía que Todoroki sentía algo por él. Fuese atracción o lo que sea, pero nunca se había planteado del todo, o llegado a pensar en profundidad, la magnitud de esos sentimientos. Quizás por miedo. Asustado de que pudiesen llevarle a otro bucle infinito en el que llegase a pensar que no le correspondía de la misma manera que él o no llegase a sentir lo mismo.

—¿Cómo me voy a callar? Sabes que me da igual lo que digan los demás. Tantas cosas que nos han llegado a decir….Que si solo llevamos 4 meses y es muy pronto para irnos a vivir juntos, eso ya lo superamos ¿recuerdas? . Que si eres un cabeza hueca y va a ser imposible que nos llevemos bien. Les demostramos que eso no era verdad. Incluso llegaron a decir que no íbamos a llegar a nada, que cortaríamos a los dos días. Y eso tampoco ha ocurrido, ni va a ocurrir, al menos no de mi parte —concluyo convencido de cada palabra.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que sacar todo eso ahora? —preguntó queriendo llegar a entender del todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Que voy a estar contigo, todo el tiempo que tú quieras. Hasta que tú quieras…. —Todoroki le dio un beso en la boca y se alejo —Iré a preparar algo para la cena.

Al quedarse solo Bakugo pudo meditar todo lo que había pasado. Definitivamente a veces perdía la cabeza, por culpa de ese bastardo, cualquier pequeño detalles por estúpido o insignificante que fuese le afectaba y eso no hacía más que dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos. Se desquiciaba por tonterías que no tenían ningún fundamento ya que Todoroki no se cansaba de repetirle lo mucho que sentía por él pero como si aquello no fuese suficiente o no terminase de creérselo, volvía a la misma rutina.

Se fue directo a la ducha y por suerte el agua fría hizo que pudiese despejarse de golpe. Al salir se fue hacía la cocina encontrándose a Todoroki ocupado. Se acercó hasta él y quedando a su espalda se fijo en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tiene buena pinta.

—Puedes sentarte, en tres minutos estará listo.

—Lo hago yo —dijo Bakugo captando la atención del otro, el cual se giro.

—Gracias pero no hace falta, esto ya casi está.

—Deja que lo haga yo -finalizó autoritario y Todoroki se echo a un lado un poco sorprendido —. Si tienes que curarte rápido no te conviene hacer según qué.

Sin duda se preocupaba y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Todoroki. Cuando Bakugo lo tuvo listo y se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, uno enfrente del otro se formo inevitablemente un silencio tenso. Estuvieron comiendo así un buen rato hasta que ya sin poder soportarlo más Bakugo fue quien hablo.

—¡Dí algo hostia! Me pone de los nervios tanto silencio.

Todoroki termino de masticar lo que tenía en la boca y se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar, gesto que hizo crispar los nervios del rubio. Tan contrario a él, que era un bestia y maleducado y se ponía a hablar con la boca llena, Todoroki por el contrario era de buenos modales.

—Te amo.

Por poco y Bakugo escupe el agua que apenas había ingerido. La frase salido natural, neutral, con el peculiar tono de voz cálido de Todoroki, pero Bakugo no se lo esperaba y eso hizo que de repente se le acelerase el corazón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Joder! ¡¿No puedes decir nada aparte de ese tipo de mariconadas?!

Y no es que no le gustasen, pero precisamente, le hacían reaccionar, le afectaban. Y no quería mostrarse de esa manera frente a Todoroki, a pesar de ser su pareja, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a dejar ver ese lado más afectivo. Lo iría haciendo poco a poco o eso se había dicho a si mismo, pero no tenía prisa en absoluto.

—Has dicho que dijese algo, es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—¡No me jodas…!

—Está bien, está bien….—Todoroki se puso pensativo hasta que volvió a hablar —. Mañana me quedaré en casa, no madrugare.

—¿Ya te has cansado de esa rutina que decías que te gustaba tanto?

—No. Me sigue encantando levantarme temprano y salir a caminar o correr pero...sé que prefieres que me quede pegado a ti hasta que abres los ojos ¿me equivoco?

Aquello fue mucho más intenso que la declaración anterior, fue un pinchazo en el pecho al verse descubierto sin haberle dicho nada. Todoroki siempre observador y atento a los detalles, había podido leerle sin problemas.

Bakugo se rasco el pelo como si de repente tuviese una invasión de pulgas que no le dejasen en paz. Nervioso e inquieto.

—Me la suda. Eso es cosa tuya. Yo ya te dije que me parecía una tremenda gilipollez tener que levantarse a las seis para correr. ¡Bah! Yo prefiero quedarme en la cama, tú haz lo que quieras.

Todoroki asintió sabiendo de sobras para sus adentros que a Bakugo le costaba sincerarse pero que estaba en lo cierto. Y por supuesto después de lo que había pasado no iba a permitir que volviese a ofuscarse.

—Bueno, iré por la tarde o antes de cenar. No me importa. Quiero aprovechar la mañana para estar juntos.

—Sí, vale.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Bakugo se llevo los platos al fregadero y lo dejo ahí. Ya se encargaría de lavarlos al día siguiente. Después se fue a lavar los dientes.

—¿Te vas a la cama ya? —le pregunto Bakugo a Todoroki al volver a la cocina.

Todoroki aún seguía sentado en la mesa, se había puesto a leer una revista.

—En unos cinco minutos.

Bakugo se quedo mirándole desde la distancia.

¿Por qué había llegado a sentir tanto por ese tipo? Se cuestionó de golpe. Era atractivo, guapo y le ponía. Físicamente no había duda alguna que le atraía, pero su carácter tan diferente al suyo no hacía más que ponerle en tensión, la mayoría de veces. Hecho que dejo de tener importancia cuando también conseguía sacar lo mejor de él, incluso partes que él mismo desconocía o sabía que tenía. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que se hacía cada vez un poco más dependiente. Quizás a estas alturas ya era completamente adicto.

La voz de Todoroki le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí.

—Ven.

Bakugo se acerco hasta Todoroki y este le indicó con el dedo que se acercase más. Luego aprovecho la cercanía para hablarle susurrando y despacio al oído.

—Esperame en la cama, enseguida voy.

Esa voz….Cuando ponía esa voz era débil, muy débil contra él. Especialmente con ese tono en particular. Bakugo se maldijo a si mismo para sus adentros al no poderse controlar contra algo tan simple.

_¡Ese cabronazo!_

Bakugo le hizo caso y se fue hasta su habitación, se tumbo en la cama y espero impaciente que su amante, que su novio y compañero llegase. No tardó en aparecer.

—¿Tienes sueño? - dijo Todoroki nada más entrar en el cuarto y desaciendose de su camiseta. La dejo encima de una silla que había en la entrada de la habitación y quedo con su pecho al desnudo.

—¿Por qué te la quitas? —cuestiono Bakugo sin saber muy bien por donde iban los tiros. Todoroki solía dormir casi siempre con una camiseta manga corta puesta y un pantalón fino o con los boxers directamente. Él por su parte con una camiseta de tirantes o sin camiseta y solo con los boxers. Pero casi siempre era él quien dormía sin camiseta. Por eso le resultaba extraño que ahora fuese Todoroki quien hubiese decidido dormir sin ella, no era algo habitual en él —. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo dormir así? ¿Te molesta? —quiso averiguar.

—No.

Se subió a la cama y enseguida noto el agradable roce de las sabanas en su piel.

—¿A qué hueles? -inquirió Bakugo empezando a oler como si fuese un perro en busca de algo en concreto.

—¡Ah, eso! He ido a lavarme los dientes y mi bote de colonía esta a punto de acabarse, he cogido un poco de la tuya. Espero que no te importe.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensó Bakugo. Ese maldito hijo de puta con sus salidas y sus comportamientos inesperados le hacían perder la cabeza. Ahora no solo lo tenía ahí , semi desnudo y con su propio olor impregnado, sino que empezaba a sudar. Como si aquello fuese algo novedoso o fuesen los primeros días que compartían habitación, como si no se conociesen ya a la perfección cada poro de su piel. Se sentía abochornado.

Todoroki se acerco lo máximo hacia él, se sentó al lado de su cuerpo tumbado y acarició su pelo rubio. Bakugo se incorporo.

—No sé si voy a poder dormir —confeso el rubio.

—Hoy sí, me encargaré personalmente de que así sea. Me quedaré abrazándote toda la noche y ya te he dicho que no voy a irme.

Bakugo trago saliva.

—No me refería a eso…

—¿Entonces? ¿Hay algo más?

Se miraron el uno al otro y Bakugo imitó el comportamiento de su chico y se quitó la parte de arriba.

—Estoy que lo flipas de caliente.

Fue entonces cuando Todoroki reparo en el bulto que había crecido en los boxers de Bakugo. Y el rubio sin esperar a que otro dijese nada, se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que cayese encima de la cama. Se posicionó encima de él y le restregó su entrepierna contra su pelvis.

—¡Es por tu maldita culpa que estoy así bastardo! -gruño cegado por la lujuria que empezaba a envolverle —. ¿Tanto te gusta mi olor?

—Me gusta todo de ti —enrosco sus brazos entre la nuca de Bakugo y lo atrajo hacía él para poder besarle y tenerle bien atado a su merced.

Todoroki no tardó nada en excitarse y evidentemente quedar en igualdad de condiciones con Bakugo. Ambos se besaron durante largo rato y cuando ya estaban tan cachondos que no pudieron aguantar más, Bakugo se dirigió al oído de Todoroki y le susurro.

—Fóllame.

Se levantó de encima de Todoroki y dejo que este fuese quien tomase el control. Le gustaba de esa manera, siendo él quien se quedase debajo, contra la pared o a cuatro patas, escuchando como Todoroki le penetraba duro. Sin tiempo a dejarle ni respirar y sin mostrar ningún tipo de pudor cuando se trataba de hacer que gimiese. Siempre se lo hacía con ganas, tratando de darle el mayor gusto posible, haciendo que al día siguiente lo recordase obligatoriamente. Y vaya que sí lo hacía. Le dejaba literalmente exhausto, muerto pero solo hasta el siguiente polvo que fuese a darle.

—Ponte hacía abajo —le dijo Todoroki y Bakugo se posicionó contra el colchón, colocando su cara en la almohada. Su pecho rozaba la sabana y no tardó en sentir como la mano de Todoroki le acariciaba la espalda.

Un par de escalofríos le hicieron temblar y Todoroki acerco su boca hasta la nuca del rubio.

—Hoy estás especialmente sensible.

Y así era.

Bakugo cogió aire y mientras Todoroki depositaba un suave beso en su hombro deslizo hacía abajo su boxer. Seguidamente y al volver a incorporarse hizo lo mismo con sus prendas para dejar al descubierto su erección. Lo que vino después fue un espectáculo de sonidos sexuales, no solo procedentes de Bakugo, Todoroki también gruñía cada vez que le embestía, pero sin apenas conseguir opacar los gemidos de su amante.

Pronto los fluidos mancharon la cama, Bakugo quien era muy adicto al sexo con Todoroki le costaba aguantarse y en una sesión solía correrse mínimo dos veces hasta que Todoroki se lo echaba todo dentro. No sin antes haberle tapado varias veces la boca, metido los dedos dentro, empujado la cara contra la almohada con fuerza y hasta estrangularle un poco el cuello, ya que eran esas cosas que sabía que volvían loco a ese rubio con el que compartía cama. Y para que mentir, a él también le gustaba hacérselo.

—Joder… —murmuro Bakugo incorporándose y quedando sentado encima de la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió aunque para sus adentros sabía que había vuelto a excederse.

—Te traeré algo para beber —anunció saliendo de la habitación.

Bakugo se fue hacía la ducha para limpiarse. Cuando regresó Todoroki le había puesto un vaso lleno de agua encima de la mesita de noche. Se lo bebió y se sentó encima de la cama. Se había aseado y cambiado sus boxers. Todoroki aún sudado se fue hasta él y le rozo el pelo en forma de caricia. Bakugo anticipándose hablo primero.

—Si vas a decir alguna de tus cursiladas lo mejor será que te calles.

—No me sale la cursilería con cualquiera —y aquel comentario hizo que toda la atención del rubio se depositase en el chico que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué?

—Eres la excepción.

—Tch….

Era increíble. Todoroki era increíble y Bakugo lo sabía.

—Volveré enseguida.

El rubio se echo en la cama. Su cuerpo le dolía pero se sentía completamente vivo y renovado. Cansado pero contento.

Cuando Todoroki regresó se lo encontró tumbado hacía uno de sus costados, se recostó a su lado, pegando su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo. Entrelazo su brazo por entra la cintura del rubio y se quedo en esa posición pudiendo sentir su respiración.

Bakugo entreabrió los ojos, no estaba dormido. Sus músculos se relajaron del todo cuando pudo sentir la presencia de Todoroki a su lado. Sabía que ahora sí iba a poder descansar.

—Shoto….

Su orgullo de machito herido le importaba una mierda después de un buen polvo y el roce de su piel. Y era precisamente en esos momentos en lo que su lado más humano salía a flote.

—¿Hmmm?

—Quédate conmigo y que se jodan los demás.

Todoroki sonrío para si al escuchar aquella frase de su boca.

—Es lo que pensaba hacer.

—Júralo —pronunció de repente después de varios segundos en silencio, en un tono duro, pero inseguro al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, no hace falta que…

Bakugo le cortó en seco.

—¡Cierra el pico, solo júralo!

—Te lo juro.

Así de frágil era, que necesitaba que se lo repitiesen y jurasen hasta el cansancio. Todoroki lo apretó con firmeza hasta que cayeron dormidos.

Iban a pasar ratos, buenos y no tan buenos, alegres, malos, tristes duros, apasionados, juntos. Y la vida entera.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
